Survivors Speak
by Eviess Veralan
Summary: Vera is a young woman living through the zombie apocalypse. She meets good friends along the way. This is their story.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or the original characters from the show. I just happen to really enjoy the show and wanted to write a fanfiction about it.

**Chapter 1**

She made her way through the forest carefully, knowing that one of those creatures could be nearby. Her long blonde hair that went down to her waist occasionally got caught on branches as she continued walking._ I could have sworn that there was a town nearby._ She stopped a minute behind a tree to look at her map again. _Ah. It's this way._ She said looking to the left. _If I keep going this way I'll find the road that leads to the town._ Just as soon as she put her map away she heard a sound, a sound that no matter how much she heard it, it would always send a chill down her spine. _Oh fuck._ A look of panic flashed in her green eyes as she moved behind a tree. She pulled out her sword and looked around cautiously. She spotted a zombie a few trees back slowly lumbering its way in her direction. _There's only one._ Vera thought with relief. She waited until it got closer then jumped out from behind the tree and swung her sword. Its head made a thumping noise as it fell onto the floor. Then she quickly started to head toward the direction of the road.

_Brilliant! _

Vera found the road and again looked at her map. _If I travel north for a few miles I'll find the nearest town. She made her way down the road._ A few minutes down she saw some abandoned cars. She killed the zombies that were in the general area around the cars. _I wonder if any are still operational._ Vera walked around each of the cars and found one with the key still in the ignition. "Yes!" She said as she hopped in the drivers seat. _It has a half a tank of gas. That should be more than enough to get me where I need to go._

Another five minutes down the road she saw another car with someone still in it. She didn't think twice of it until she heard "Hey! I'm over here. Help!" Vera stepped on the breaks and stepped out of the car. A young girl in her 20's with wavy brunette hair stepped out.

"Thank you so much for stopping. My name is Crysta Martinez." the girl said.

"How long have you been stuck in the car? Why didn't you try to leave?"

"A day and a half. This was the closest I could find for a decent shelter. Where are you headed?"

"I'm headed into town for supplies."

"I'll come with you." Crysta said.

"Great. Safety in numbers. Do you have any weapons?" Vera asked.

"I have my bow." Crysta said as she held up a bow and arrow.

"Perfect. There will more than likely be zombies there so it's good to be prepared." Vera stated.

"Hey. I never got your name."

"I'm Vera Marshall."

"Here we are." Vera said as they pulled into a small abandoned town.

"There's a general store." Crysta pointed out.

The car pulled up to the store and walked inside. They saw a cot and what was left of a fire. _Someone was living here._ Then suddenly a young woman with long black hair stepped out into the open with a rifle.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the young woman said with hostility.

"We were just looking for some food and somewhere to spend the night." Vera said nervously.

"We had no intention of causing you harm." Crysta added.

The young woman stepped into the light and lowered her gun.

"You can stay for tonight but tomorrow you leave." she said glaring at them with her icy blue stare.

The rest of the evening, Crysta and Vera looked for firewood while the town native gathered some food for dinner. When everyone returned to the store, Vera started to cook while Crysta and the stranger sat around the fire.

"You never told us your name." Crysta said looking at the stranger.

"Don't worry about it.." the stranger said in a harsh tone.

"You're here by yourself, the next people you see may try to rip your face off, literally. You talking still doesn't change the fact that we are leaving. We just want to take advantage of the opertunity to talk to another living human being." Vera said.

The stranger was silent for a moment.

"You have a point there. My name is Nalla." the stranger replied.

"Hello. I'm Crysta and this is Vera."

Vera looked over and said,

"How long have you been living here?"

"I'm 22. I took over this place when all hell broke loose. A lot of people thought that this would blow over in a few weeks but I knew from the start this would last a while. This place is secure and I have everything I need." Nalla said while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Where did you come from?" Crysta asked.

"I lived a few miles from here. What about you two?"

"I'm 22. I lived in a small house about 30 minutes from here, my family and I tried to escape but we all got separated." said Crysta.

"I'm 23 years old. I was living in a apartment in Atlanta, I had a decent job and was taking college courses. When people started turning into those.. things, I found a store and grabbed this sword. When I went to find my family, I found that they had all turned. I just left them there, I couldnt bring myself to kill them." Vera said.

Everyone just sat down silently until food was finished.

Not many words were spoken during dinner. After dinner Nalla thew down some sleeping bags.

"Here. You can take these with you when you leave tomorrow." Nalla said when she walked back toward her cot.

"Thanks" Both Vera and Crysta said at the same time.

Crysta and Nalla quickly fell asleep.

_This place seems well fortified, all the windows are blocked, all the doors are locked. I wish the best for Nalla. I wonder where Crysta and I should go next._

Then Vera fell asleep.

Vera felt a small pain in her back and she woke up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and in the dark she could recognize the person standing next to her.

"What the hell was that for Nalla?"

"Look for yourself." Nalla said panicking and dragging Vera toward the side window, giving her binoculars. Vera gasped.

She could see off in the distance under the moonlight, dozens of walkers headed straight for their town.


End file.
